55 Fiction Challenge
by Baroness Emma
Summary: Here is a challenge-fic drabble series for your enjoyment - 55 fics, each exactly 55 words in length - all genres and types. Rated K - T. Series is now COMPLETE! Three cheers for the League of 55 Fiction!
1. La Toilette

**55 Fics Challenge**

Just to start y'all off. . .

* * *

**La Toilette**

Sir Percy was vexed.

"ANDREW! WHERE IS MY SOURCE OF POWER????"

"What? You mean your quizzing glass?"

"NO! That is the Wand Of Cuteness."

"Um, what is your Power, Percy? Your hair? Your boots? Your handkerchief?"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

Percy pointed.

"Oh, that," said Andrew, "here, take mine."

"Thank you."

Then Sir Percy put on the cravat.


	2. Sighs

Many many thanks to Pimpernel Princess! A wonderful contribution m'dear.

* * *

**Sighs**

Marguerite sighed—the tall Englishman was hers with all his charm and wit.

Marguerite sighed—honeymoon bliss interrupted by a messenger.

Marguerite sighed—her husband was a stranger to her, not even speaking the same language anymore.

Marguerite sighed—the fop was unable to help her against Chauvelin's treachery.

Marguerite sighed—Percy was hers again.


	3. The Twist

Thanks, m'dear, for the lovely fic!

* * *

An AU twist on Baroness Orc's "The Scarlet Pimpernel and the 21st Century" - from Clio1792

**The Twist**

Sarah Whithouse led Sir Percy into her college gymnasium.

Sir Percy stared as the surprise Sarah had promised smiled and walked toward him, provocatively garbed in a modern frock of shimmering blue silk.

"What the deuce are you doing here, Margot?" he stammered delightedly.

Marguerite nodded toward Sarah, "Miss Whithouse will explain--after we dance. . .


	4. Badge Of Courage

Credit for this next contribution goes to "Master and Commander". A bow goes to Blakeney for having a great name. A huge cheer goes up to Much Ado About Nonny for the blending of the two.

* * *

**Badge of Courage**

"You did not write about this."

William, his eldest son, nodded ruefully, glancing at the arm he had lost in combat at sea. "I did not want to worry Maman. She would not understand."

Sir Percy Blakeney remained silent one moment, then rolled up his cuff to display the "M" on his wrist.

"She'd understand."


	5. Seven Days

Right before "The Caged Lion" in Eldorado. Percy POV. One of my own. And don't the rest of you think you can't write more than one of these either.

* * *

**Seven Days**

_She will come. . ._

It was the only clear thought in Blakeney's mind. All other thinking had been done on the first day - when he had realized that soon he would have no faculty for anything but survival.

He sat alone.

The soldiers came.

Chauvelin came.

He waited – not sleeping.

Time.

Time.

Time.

_She will come. . ._


	6. The Nest

Thanks again to Clio1792! Sweet as can be, my friend.

* * *

**The Nest**

Marguerite waited breathlessly for Percy at the dock of their Dover cottage.

Without a single wasted motion, Percy disembarked, swept Marguerite into his arms, carried her past their stunned servants into the cottage bedroom, set her down, and barred the door.

He turned, then.

The Blakeneys grinned at each other like children with a secret.


	7. Race

Yay for Sherlockian Girl! Thanks m'dear!

* * *

**Race **

Dewhurst gave his horse a savage kick, urging it to fly faster over the hilly terrain.

"Andrew!" he shouted over the rolling thunder and over his shoulder.

A rider surged alongside him.

Ahead, an old man on the road.

They pull their horses to a skidding halt.

"You're late," croaks the elderly man.

"Sorry, Percy."


	8. Touché

Another one of my own. A sword fight, but which sword fight is it? Read and find out!  


* * *

**Touché**

"Engarde!"

They drew swords - clashed and parried, danced and lunged, grandly performing for their audience of one.

The big man staggered back.

With one final twirl the smaller man ended it with a shout.

They saluted.

"Touché, my son."

"I learn from the best"

Percy smiled at the boy and his mother.

"So do I."


	9. Advice

Musicalverse fic. Many thanks to Pimpernel Princess for the laughs with this one.

* * *

**Advice**

"And that is why the Lord created. . . Men!" The League finished their song and dance.

"Good show," commented the Prince of Wales. Now, if I couldn't get a little fashion help for tonight's ball?"

"Why of course, your highness," Percy fopped.

"Not for me of course," the Prince continued. "For him."

Groaning, Chauvelin stepped forward.


	10. Regrets

In the carriage after "Sir Percy Hits Back". Another of my own.

* * *

**Regrets**

I ought to have said thank you. . .

Could I have said I was sorry?

I know there is much to amend. . .

Is it possible to have been wrong?

There is much that I regret.

Fleurette will hate me now. . .

Except. . .

I trust him.

_Mon Dieu._

I trust that English devil.

What can I regret more?


	11. Monarch Mission

Another musical based fic, courtesy of Pimpernel Princess.

* * *

**Monarch Mission**

Elton was on a mission—a mission to find aristocrats, monarchs to be exact.

Sneaking through the woods, he tried to stay incognito.

He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he were to be discovered.

Finally, he happened upon his target, creeping up to it on tippy-toes.

Elton was netting butterflies.


	12. Celebration 1794

A playful sequel to "Child of the Revolution". Andre/Aurore. Thanks go to Clio1792 for her imagination.

* * *

**Celebration, 1794**

André Vallon and his beautiful Aurore nestled contentedly in his capacious armchair, sipping the champagne the Scarlet Pimpernel had sent to celebrate André's acquittal.

"You were an ogre when first we were married," Aurore chided her husband.

"Can you forgive me, _ma mie_?" Andre asked

"I might," Aurore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "If you ask pardon..."


	13. Explanations

Scene set during TSP. Andrew's POV. One of mine.

* * *

**Explanations**

Andrew shut the door of the Chat Gris.

_Where is Percy? I have an hour. . . no. . . less._

Many were counting on him.

Suzanne, the League, England. . .

_Marguerite. . ._

The Scarlet Pimpernel was in danger.

_SHE KNOWS. . ._

He turned, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"What the devil? Andrew. . ."

"Blakeney. . . I can explain. . . "

_Where to begin?_


	14. Juggling Rescues

A vignette bridging incidents from "The Triumph of the Scarlet Pimpernel" and "Child of the Revolution". Again, thanks to Clio1792. Very clever, my friend.

* * *

**Juggling Rescues**

Sir Percy inhaled an oath as the Veterinarian's brand pushed into his arm.

Was this what convicts, and slaves, endured? He would never underestimate the pain again!

Tony arrived with news. "Percy, Marguerite remains heavily guarded, and Andre Vallon's trial is set for tomorrow."

"Busy days ahead, eh, Tony?" Percy replied with a wry smile.


	15. The Daydream

A vignette from "The Scarlet Pimpernel and the 21st Century". Sarah's POV. Mine. All mine. (^_^)

* * *

**The Daydream**

I was weeding the garden – pulling up chickweed and growling. It was impossible to kill. But, oddly, I was glad it was there.

I daydreamed, forgetting the heat.

A seagull landed, giving its piercing call.

Suddenly, I felt another world had come.

I smiled.

Maybe this was why Blakeney was here.

He always had been.

* * *

Red chickweed - scarlet pimpernel

Seagull - seamew


	16. The Surprise

From Clio1792. So good it needs no intro.

* * *

**The Surprise**

Percy's heart clutched with fear when he saw Dr. Pradel and Suzanne in the doorway, but Suzanne was beaming as she led him to the bedroom.

Marguerite lay against the pillows, pale, exhausted, and...triumphant.

"Come and meet your son, Sir Percy."

Percy stared from Marguerite to little George William with wonder.

His heart was full.


	17. Eyes

A new offering from a new member of our 55 League. Three cheers for Protector of the Gray Fortress!

Delighted to have you and great welcome to you.

* * *

**Eyes**

She never grew tired of their faces.

The way life would spark in glassy eyes at the mention of the name.

The relief that smoothed the lines of terror as they were safe at last, under his protection.

But mostly his, alive because she'd let him go, to return later with eyes only for her.


	18. Scatterbrained Professor

Once again, many thanks to Pimpernel Princess. A fic based on a much underused version of the Pimpernel - Pimpernel Smith. For more on this enigmatic character go to -

http:// www. imdb. com/ title/ tt0034027/

http:// www. blakeneymanor. com/

Enjoy!

* * *

**Scatterbrained Professor**

"Hello" one minute "good bye" the next. Is this a character part or who I am?

True, if things do not affect my German journeys, they do not bear remembering.

With the lads help, and my clever disguise, I should be able to complete this rescue.

Then forever be off with my persona, Pimpernel Smith.


	19. Into The Fire

Musicalfic. Elton's POV.

Round of appause for bean21! Welcome to the League!

* * *

**Into The Fire**

The ship groans and lightning flashes.

I wonder if I'm insane for being here.

Looking at Percy I see his confident smile. I'm not insane; he is.

That look not only assures me of his insanity - it pulls me in to it.

I walk up to him. "Alright, Percy. Into the fire."

He simply smiles.


	20. All The World's A Stage

Our numbers continue to grow. . . Huzzah for Teish! A lovely little fic from Percy's POV.

And welcome to the League.

* * *

**All The World's A Stage**

Tired. I'm so tired. I'd like nothing better than sending these tiresome guests home. Playing the roles has its moments of fun, but it can be fatiguing as well.

But what better disguise? Who would ever guess? I'll wear the lazy smile and play the part.

My Marguerite's not the only one who can act!


	21. Sanity

A very pre-TSP moment. . . A bit of my own.

* * *

**Sanity**

Lady Joanna Blakeney awoke from her cleansing sleep. The pain was gone.

"Algernon!" she called.

Her husband, knowing instinctively what she wanted, placed their son at her breast. The babe began suckling mightily.

"Percy," she whispered happily.

The infant looked up, as though recognizing her voice. Their eyes locked.

In that moment she was sane.


	22. The Scarlet Police Box

Again, thanks to Teish! A great idea. . . I can't wait to read the full version.

* * *

**Author's Note: **An A/U crossover with a character I created for the Dr Who fanfic universe. I'm in the process of writing a full length crossover, and I could not resist contributing a short clip. Aryna is mine but alas, the Scarlet Pimpernel is not. . . Darn. . . - Teish

* * *

**The Scarlet Police Box**

There was no escaping this time, and Percy knew it.

"Sir Percy!"

She pulled him into an odd red box labeled "Police Box". Come to think of it, what was she doing here? All thoughts were stilled as he looked around the impossibly large interior. Aryna sighed, "Yes, I know. It's bigger on the inside."


	23. Sunlight

A wonderful dose of sweetness brought to you by Much Ado About Nonny

* * *

**Sunlight**

The English language had no name for the color of Marguerite Blakeney's hair. In the moonlight and the theater candlelight, it could almost be gold, but during the day it burned with a fiery orange glow.

Sir Percy had found the very best description, but for the sake of simplicity, Margot used the term "auburn."


	24. Pains

A piece of my own depicting a bit of an angsty moment for Marguerite and her journal.

* * *

**Pains**

Dear Diary,

There's no pain like loneliness, or fear, or pride.

There no pain like what comes during the new moon – but I could wish _he_ came thus always.

I know why I stay.

There's no pain like womanhood. . .

Trust me.

But there's no pain like an empty heart - because you don't know it's there.


	25. The Fad

Percy's opinion on Zorro - another gem from Much Ado About Nonny. . .

* * *

**The Fad **

"I don't _dislike_ him, darling. S'faith! He's an excellent chap, standing up for justice and all, and I _am_ flattered that he mimics my tactics. But gad, that black. . . _thing_ must be so _hot_ in that climate! And, Margot, _he wears no cravat! . . ._

"Marguerite, stop laughing, I'm serious. Sink me, next they'll be wearing capes!"


	26. Waiting

Great welcome goes to Alice Esther for this next piece. Thanks for waiting (in more ways than one!)

* * *

**Waiting**

Marguerite Blakeney sat inside the garden at Richmond. Her heart raced. Percy was supposed to arrive yesterday, and now it was almost sunset of the next day.

She was worried to no end.

Suddenly, she saw him coming towards her from the trees.

"Marguerite..." he said softly.

The sound of his voice was perfect bliss.


	27. Transformation

A great bit of observation by Andrew - by bean21.

* * *

**Transformation **

Andrew watched his friend, smiling slightly. Percy was walking through the crowds, laughing inanely.

Andrew shook his head, amazed at how quickly a sword became a cane, a disguise became the latest fashion, a triumphant smile became a foppish grin, and a hero became a fool.

The transformation was effective. Percy's life was his disguise.


	28. Never

A school-days fic from a brand new member of our League! Three cheers for Cairistona!

* * *

**Never**

He'd caught the bully and pummeled him.

Now young Percy paid half-attention to the lecturer before him. He'd heard the reprimand enough times: he knew the sum of it.

He knew his own heart. He'd continue to fight. Never would he give up. Never would he give in to injustice and cruelty.

Never.

Ever.


	29. Needs

A lighthearted bit of my own - for Theallgreatandmighty Cheese. Love you, oh friend-o-my-heart.

* * *

**Needs**

The adventure was fully planned. Sir Percy went over things in his mind.

_Cravat? Check._

_Ffoulkes and Dewhurst? Check._

_Map? Check. _

_Disguise? Check. _

_Notepaper and pencil? Check. _

_Red chalk? Snuff? Money? Check check check._

There was only one more thing he needed before he could go.

"Marguerite?" he called.

"Yes dear?"

"I need a kiss."


	30. The Car Ride

A highly AU and humorous bit of fun from Cairistona. Thanks for all the laughs, m'dear!

* * *

**The Car Ride**

Sir Percy glanced at the rearview mirror, "I do believe Chauvelin's having car trouble." he drawled.

"Most unfortunate!" mocked Ffoulkes, who'd siphoned petrol from Chauvelin's car earlier while Chauvelin waited, quite unaware. "I say we switch our license-plates, then offer him a lift."

"Wicked proposition!" Percy looked horrified - then he grinned. "Let's do it!"


	31. Effeuiller La Marguerite

This I call perfect. . . And you may thank Much Ado About Nonny for it.

* * *

**A/N** "Effeuiller la Marguerite" (Picking the Leaves of a Daisy) is an old French game. In English it is called "He Loves me, He Loves me Not". Maybe Margot would have played the French version, where one says "He loves me a little, a lot, passionately, madly, not at all," but though I liked the angsty double meanings, I thought the English version was a bit more suited to their flip-flop romance. Enjoy. - Much Ado About Nonny

* * *

**Effeuiller la Marguerite**

His stolen kiss in the gardens.

_He loves me. . ._

The ice in his eyes at St. Cyr's name.

_He loves me not. . ._

His burning lips on my hand.

_He loves me. . ._

His broad back turned as I run inside.

_He loves me not. . ._

His head on my shoulder, soft touch, young laugh...

_He loves me._


	32. Lord Tony's Wedding

A joyful snippet from Clio1792! Many thanks, dear friend.

* * *

**Lord Tony's Wedding  
**

Flanked by their husbands, Marguerite and Suzanne watched a radiant Yvonne leave the church, and climb into the carriage beside her besotted bridegroom.

"Do you think she has the faintest idea what she's let herself in for?" Marguerite murmured as they waved to the happy couple.

"Of course not, chérie," Suzanne replied, smiling. "Did we?"


	33. Scarlet Fever

Here we have yet another great ficlet from Much Ado About Nonny. Huzzah! We've reached the three fifths mark!

* * *

**A/N** I've always thought it a bit odd that Marguerite would name her first little girl "Violet Yvonne," without any reference to Suzanne. Suzanne always seemed to be Margot's closest friend, so doesn't she take precedence over Yvonne? However, both ladies were worthy of the honor of being namesakes, and so I came up with "Rose Suzanne Blakeney", the middle child who, for some reason or another, never made it into the family history. - Nonny

* * *

**Scarlet Fever**

She had been her mother's child, save for the sleepy eyelids that concealed her deep blue eyes.

Then came the rash, and the coated tongue, and the fever that lasted for days.

From then on, those eyelids remained tightly closed, and Rosie dwelt in darkness.

Sir Percy had never hated the color scarlet so much.


	34. A Crowned Head of Europe

A piece of my own. Based on a bit from "In The Opera Box" from TSP. I used a rather unexpected POV. . .

* * *

**A Crowned Head of Europe**

Operas are not private. . . everyone is here.

Pitt.

Grenville.

Chauvelin.

Blakeney. With Marguerite.

I hear music, but I cannot care for such false drama.

I am overwhelmed, tired. . . bored. . . there is too much to absorb.

Were I a different man. . .

But I am the Prince.

I cannot hide - cannot act.

Only react.

And wish. . .


	35. A Word Of Advice

Percy gives the League a lighthearted piece of advice. Written by Caristona - brought on by some very funny cravat-ogling. (^_^) Enjoy!

* * *

**A Word of Advice**

A word of advice, m'lads! A word of advice! - Never go out with your cravats badly tied.

Not even once.

For that is the only thing people will remember - that. . . and nothing else!

The next time they see you, they will say, "There goes that fellow. . . what's his name. . . who can't even tie his cravat."

!!!


	36. The Proposal

A lovely snippet featuring Simon Pradel and Cécile de la Rodière. An epilogue to _Sir Percy Leads the Band._ Brought to you by the illustrious Clio1792. . . . . .

* * *

**The Proposal**

As they stood together on the deck of the _Daydream,_ Simon Pradel steeled himself to part with the woman he adored.

"You are no longer obliged to accept my marriage proposal, Madmoiselle de la Rodière," Pradel finally announced, stiffly.

"I assure you, I feel no _obligation_ whatsoever, Monsieur le docteur," Cécile replied, smiling. "Only. . . inclination."


	37. First

One of mine. A preview of one of the fluffy bits in "The Legend of the Scarlet Pimpernel". Marguerite's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**First**

He is kissing me. . .

_He_, is kissing me. . .

Me. . .

I. . .

I should not be thinking, just now. . . but. . .

Am I his first?

_How_ does he know how to do this?

He is not shy, nor rough, nor cold. . .

He _very_ warm. . .

I respond to him, and then I know. . .

He is in love.

Am I?


	38. The Toast

An evening in for the Ladies of the League. Thank you and happy anniversary to Clio1792!

* * *

**The Toast**

As they lounged in the Richmond sitting room Saturday evening, awaiting the courier's weekly arrival, three delicate hands lifted punch glasses.

"To our husbands, wherever they are!" began Suzanne;

"To our husbands, whatever they're doing," Marguerite rejoined, merrily;

"To our husbands' safety," Yvonne finished, more softly.

"Now there's a toast!" Marguerite agreed.

Three glasses clinked.


	39. Dreaming

Percy. Margot. Nighttime. There's a bed, but it's not what you think, I promise! (-_o)

* * *

**Dreaming**

He was falling, heat and ice clawing through his brain.

There was a chill as her gown was ripped from his hands.

She disappeared into the mist.

He awakened to screaming – but not his own.

He reached to her, putting his arms around her middle.

Perhaps when their child was born, their nightmares would stop.


	40. Adieu à Paris

Margot says goodbye to Paris on the 28th of Juillet, 1794. Set during the end of "Triumph". By Clio1792.

Bravo!

* * *

**Adieu à Paris**

As Percy guided the farmer's cart toward Calais, Marguerite turned to gaze one last time upon the receding spires of Paris.

"Will I ever see Paris again?" she wondered aloud.

Percy put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Of course, m'dear," he reassured her. "And when you return, 'twill be a good deal safer!"


	41. In Knots

This next bit comes to us from Sileas, who is related to Caristona, who just wanted to write about cravats. Tony's POV.

* * *

**In Knots**

It really cannot be that hard. . .

I said to myself, "Come on Tony, you can tie a cravat, Percy does it all the time."

It's these French. They saw mercenaries from Croatia with cloths around their necks, and think, "Oh, this is new. We shall do it too!"

Now I am stuck tying a cravat.


	42. Coda

This is pretty awesome m'dear - and note to EVERYONE! - GO READ "Somewhere in Latin America" By Clio1792. You won't regret it.

* * *

**A/N** A modern A/U. . . What if The Scarlet Pimpernel was a freedom fighter somewhere in South America? And what if Marguerite was a dancer? Of course, they would still capture each other's hearts. . . . . . - Clio1792

* * *

**Coda to "Somewhere in Latin America"**

"E ahora…MARRRGUERRRITTTTAAAA!"

The stadium went wild as a striking woman with dark red hair whirled on stage, her costume a fantasy of brilliant color.

Leaning against the column in their stadium box, Percy took a deliberately casual drag on his cigarette as he watched Marguerite work the crowd.

Andy was right. She was definitely something.


	43. Cidevant

More from Cairistona and Company! A little bit of a TSP prelude. . .

* * *

**Ci-devant**

Young Vicomte de Tourney huddled in a corner of the ship. He was frightened. But he couldn't be: his mother and sister where scared, they were worried about the Comte, just as he was. But he had to be brave, strong. Just as these English men who rescued him.

Could he ever be like them?


	44. Hope

A look at the Revolution from the inside. . . from bean21.

* * *

**Hope**

Hope is so strange. It looks out of this filthy prison, past the screaming chaos in the streets, thinking there is a chance.

Hope in men is feeble, while hope in God is sure. But what of hope in God to work through men?

I'm hoping against hope, waiting - on God and the Scarlet Pimpernel.


	45. Sacrilege

Once more from Cairistona and Co. Very funny m'dears. . .

* * *

**Sacrilege**

Tony was in horror - shocked! How could he have done this? It was a dreadful thing.

True, it had been an accident. . . but he should have not been so clumsy.

Would Sir Percy forgive him? He had to go tell Percy what he had done.

He took the cracked quizzing glass and left the room.


	46. He Was Laughing

A tense little moment, diffused in true Pimpernel fashion. Brought to you by a brand new member of our 55 League - Percy's Gadzooks. Welcome, welcome, welcome!

* * *

**He Was Laughing**

"My God, Andrew! Where is Percy?" Marguerite's anxious voice, high-pitched and filled with despair pierced the ears of the three men circling around her.

"Marguerite, I couldn't begin to tell you where he-"

With that, the door swung open and there stood Sir Percy, his clothes soaked from head to toe.

He was laughing.


	47. Just Dandy

A shameless AU and probably OOC crossover of TSP with Jane Austen's Persuasion. Set before the events in both books. Do I need to say this is one of mine? Well, it is. :)

* * *

**Just Dandy**

Marguerite sent her coterie away so she could talk to the daughter of her husband's new friend privately.

"My dear, being related to an unmitigated fop is no great trial, taking into account the fact. . ."

"Anne!" yelled Sir Walter, "Come and hear Sir Percy's _bon-mot_!"

Anne looked at Marguerite, and they grimaced.

"Oh. . . bother."


	48. Awakening

An Excerpt from "The Pimperneled Infirmary" - by Percy's Gadzooks. Go read the rest of it here - http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6150352/1/The_Pimperneled_Infirmary

* * *

**Awakening**

Sir Percy awoke in large, white, bright room. Sink me! Where am I? Please don't tell me I have inherited my mother's madness! I can't be going insane!

Hearing a beeping to his right, Sir Percy twisted his body but felt a searing pain swell on his right and laid back down with a gasp.


	49. Butterfly Beauties

Another Musicalverse fic from Pimpernel Princess. So cute!

* * *

**Butterfly Beauties**

"Elton, dear chap, how did you meet her?"

"Yes, your new fiancé is not one of the French ladies we've rescued. . ."

"What did you to do in order to win that poor girl's heart?"

Elton blushed, prompting laughs from the League.

"Confess, Elton," Percy prompted.

"We met. . ." Elton paused sheepishly.

"Go on!"

". . . Netting butterflies. . ."

"Ooh."


	50. Baking Cookies

Marguerite teaches Percy how to cook. . . with somewhat predictable results. From Percy's Gadzooks. Many thanks for the laugh, my friend!

* * *

**Baking Cookies**

"I just crack the egg and empty it into the bowl?"

"Correct, now stir in the flour slowly... I said slowly!"

A cloud of white powder enveloped the room. Sir Percy wiped the flour out of his eyes and looked at his flour-covered wife and they both started laughing.

"I said slowly, didn't I?"


	51. Family Portrait 1803

Very sweet, m'dear!

* * *

**A/N** I recently saw a Raeburn painting, and I think that he might have done the Blakeney family portrait, since they probably would have waited until George was at least seven, and Violet five to commission one. George Romney, who is supposed to have painted Marguerite, died in 1802, so Raeburn would have been a logical historical choice - **Clio1792**

* * *

**Family Portrait, 1803**

Henry Raeburn scowled at the squirming children.

"Ye must keep the wee ones still," the artist scolded their parents in his Scottish burr. "I'll nay be able to finish this portrait else."

"Do forgive them, dear Sir," Percy pleaded, affably.

"After all," Marguerite laughed as she adjusted her fidgeting son, "restlessness is a family trait!"


	52. An Unexpected Meeting

A missing scene from before TSP - brought to you by bean21

* * *

**An Unexpected Meeting**

Armand could only stare, not knowing what to say or think. For the first time he was standing before the famous league of the Scarlet Pimpernel, yet he couldn't take his eyes off their leader. The very familiar foppish grin slowly changed to a cunning yet kind smile.

"Hello there, dear brother," Percy said softly.


	53. Pfeffernüsse

A wonderful and funny interlude by a BRAND NEW member of our 55 League. Thank you handschuhmaus, and welcome!

* * *

**Pfeffernüsse**

"Odd's fish!"

Sir Percy Blakeney looked at the innkeeper very strangely.

"Is something the matter, sir?" the sniveling innkeeper queried.

"La! I rather think that was the most unimaginative use of pepper I have ever witnessed!"

"How does sir mean?"

"I mean, man, that spicing gingerbread with such quantities of black pepper is an abomination!"


	54. Betting At The Races

A fond welcome to Belfast Docks for this second to last piece in the series. We may be welcoming you late, Belfast, but you are truly welcome!

* * *

**A/N** - AU piece, taking place in modern times. - **Belfast Docks

* * *

**

**Betting at the Races**

"The beast is solid black, and worse, he's owned by a _Frenchman_."

"But Perce, he was _the_ fastest at Guineas –"

"A Frenchman," said Percy emphatically, "who cannot even tie a _cravat_ properly! Absolutely _not_, Tony."

"But even His Highness –"

"I _won't_ bet on that man's horse," Blakeney said grimly. "Not at Epsom _or_ St. Leger!"


	55. Beginnings

One last one from me, as a grand farewell to this most excellent drabble series! Hugs and cookies to all who read, reviewed, contributed and encouraged!

SCARLET PIMPERNEL FANDOM - YOU ARE THE BEST!

Thank you all for making this fandom my FFN home. Keep up the excellence.

* * *

**A/N** - When did Percy first know the difference between himself and Margot? No one knows, but all such feelings have a beginning.

* * *

**Beginnings**

They walked, alone among the trees of Fontainebleau.

She spoke of France, of freedom and of liberty.

There was such a light, such hope in her eyes, that he could not help loving her, and loving all of which she dreamed.

And yesterday the first tumbril had rolled. . .

He felt he could not tell her.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT!

What a journey this 55 Fiction Challenge has been! It took one year and three months - but WE DID IT!

Here is our illustrious **55 League** (in order of appearance) -

**Pimpernel Princess - Clio1792 - Much Ado About Nonny - Sherlockian Girl - Protector of the Gray Fortress - bean21 - Teish - Alice Esther - Cairistona - Sileas - Percy's Gadzooks - handschuhmaus - Belfast Docks**

Fourteen of us! (including me) That's a LOT of work, ladies, and EVERY ONE of the drabbles is great! I salute you.

If you want more SP challenges, never fear, the sequel to this one begins NOW! "An Exquisite of 92" is available on my profile page. You have been in the League, now come join the Coterie!

THREE CHEERS FOR THE LEAGUE OF 55 FICTION!

**Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!**


End file.
